


[Podfic] Constantly Offered New Toys

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sinuous_curve's story</p><p>
  <i>Steve finds the Iron Man plushie on a table in the middle of the city, sitting between a stack of sunglasses and DVD cases. He chuckles when he picks it up, noting the uneven stitches and the red places that ought to be gold. It looks a little like a high school home economics project made by an apathetic student, but it’s still undeniably Iron Man and Steve is tickled.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Constantly Offered New Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Constantly Offered New Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255971) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



**Rating:** PG  
 **Length:**  6 minutes  
 **Download Link** [at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/constantly-offered-new-toys)  
  
 **note:** this is a repod - go check out [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) ' version [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1225300.html) !


End file.
